Over The Edge
by PhanGirl16
Summary: Danny, as a 14 year old freshman, gets bullied frequently. But what happens when he gets pushed over the edge? Can his friends save him from himself? DxS action. Note: This is my FIRST fan fiction so, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Over The Edge

I do NOT own Danny Phantom!

Summary: Danny, as a freshman, gets regularly bullied. But, what happens when Danny gets pushed over the edge? (Like how i used the title :D) (DxS action)

Note: This is my VERY first fan fic. So, BE NICE, and let me know what you think! I am sorry for typos and other mistakes!

Chapter 1: Bullies

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking up to the school. Sam asked Danny,

"Danny, Are you ok? You look tired."

"Ya. I am fine. I was just up all night battling Technus. Every-time I send him into the ghost zone, he just keeps coming back. I don't know how!'' yelled Danny.

Danny looked really annoyed as the three teens walked into the school. Danny walked over to his locker, where sam and tucker leaned on the two next to it. Danny took out his biology book and his history notebook.

"Danny, you might actually be on time today." said Tucker with a happy tone.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Danny annoyed.

"Because, I am getting the new Doomed today! It's so cool! The update adds the power of invisibility!"

" Lucky! I have been trying to convince my folks to get me that for days." Danny said jealous.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker walked towards Mr. Lancers english class. They walked in and sat in their assigned seats. Mr. Lancer walked in the room...

''Hello students! Today we will be- Mr. Fenton. You-You are here on time?" Mr. Lancer got distracted by noticing Danny.

"Uh. Ya. Is that a problem?" Danny asked.

"No... No... Its just that I have never seen you on time."

"Well, you have now!" said Danny really annoyed.

Mr. Lancer continued his lesson for about 30 minutes. The bell rang and all the students fled the room.

*Hallways*

Danny. Sam, and Tucker were by Sam's locker now. Danny leaned on Dash's locker, not knowing it was his. Danny heard a horrifying familiar voice.

" Hey, Fen-toast! Thats my locker! You got geek all over it!" Dash yelled as his face got red.

Danny's eyes widened with fear and he was too shocked to run away. Dash grabbed his shirt collar and held Danny up to his eye level. Danny tried to wiggle free but it was no use.

Danny shut his eyes tightly, as he was scared of what will happen. Dash wedged his locker open and squished Danny inside. Danny hit his head on the way in and his world started to spin as Dash slammed his locker closed.

Sam and Tucker saw the whole thing. She saw Danny hit his head on the way in and winced as it happened. Tucker looked at Dash with angry eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha! That always gets a good laugh." said Dash as he walked away.

Sam and Tucker scrambled to get to Danny. He was still in Dash's locker, but they didn't hear a sound. Sam's eyes went wide while putting ear against the locker, hearing nothing.

"Maybe, he fazed out." Tucker suggested.

"No. Danny would go through the locker without coming out here after." Sam said, still listening through the door.

"Did you see him hit his head? That was brutal." Tucker said, starting to chuckle.

Sam glared at him and said, "Sh! He might here us!"

"Like I said! He's not even in there!" yelled Tucker, punching his hand into the locker, causing it to open.

Danny was squished in there, not moving. His beautiful baby blue eyes were hidden behind a curtain of eyelids. Sam looked at Danny as her eyes fluttered.

"I guess when Danny hit his head, he got knocked out." Said Sam.

"Woah. We... uh... Better get him out." Said Tucker.

Sam and Tucker pulled Danny out of the locker. He surprisingly landed weakly on his feet...barely. He rubbed his head as his eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh... What-What happened?" asked Danny as he rubbed his head more.

"Dash shoved you into his locker, and you hit your head." Sam said gently.

Sam moved Danny's hands from his head to examine it. There was a small cut, that was barely bleeding. Sam winced as she accidentally poked it, trying to clear his hair form it.

"Ow! That hurt!" whined Danny.

"Sorry. Looks like you got a small cut." Sam said, letting go of Danny's head.

Danny just leaned over and picked up his books. His eyes were drooping as Sam saw small tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Danny, Are you crying?" Sam asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No! Of course not!" replied Danny, wiping the single tear quickly with his hand.

He brushed Sam's hand of, and stormed to Mrs. Holt's class. (Sorry I couldn't think of anything.) Danny was sitting in his chair, with his chin in his hand, as Sam and Tucker walked in. They took their seats and opened their text books. Sam sat next to Danny, as Tucker was behind him.

Sam tore out a page of her notebook and wrote down:

_Danny. Are you ok? Its okay if you were crying. I don't care. Everyone cries. _

She passed the note to Danny, who replied:

_I am fine! I wasn't crying! Now forget it!_

Danny passed the note to Sam. Her eyes drooped as she was worried for her best friend.

The bell rang, and Danny was first out the door. Sam and Tucker followed after him. As Sam and Tucker walked out, Danny was gone.

"Where did he go?'' asked Tucker as he shrugged.

"I don't know, but I am worried about him." Sam said.

Tucker and Sam searched for Danny. Tucker looked in the boys room. Sam looked in the gym. They couldn't find him anywhere.

"Do you think he ditched?" asked Tucker, as he met Sam back at his locker.

"No. That's not like Danny. He is here somewhere!" Sam said.

Sam and Tucker looked out the front door windows and saw Danny sitting on the curb. They opened the door, but Danny didn't hear them. Tucker and Sam heard a sniffle then a deep breathe as if he was crying.

Danny sat on the curb with his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Danny was crying. Sam came up from behind and sat next to him. The goth placed her hand on the crying young halfa.

Danny immediately stopped crying and stood up. He had a annoyed expression on his face. The Halfa looked at Tucker, then Sam.

"Guys. What the heck do you want?" Danny said as he crossed his arms.

"Danny, we were worried about you! What are you doing out here?" Tucker asked worried about him.

"Guys. I am fine. I was just...uh...needed fresh air. Now leave me alone." He snapped as he turned into Danny Phantom and flew towards the park.


	2. Technus

Over The Edge

I do NOT own Danny Phantom!

Summary: Danny, as a freshman, gets regularly bullied. But, what happens when Danny gets pushed over the edge? (Like how i used the title :D) (DxS action)

Note: This is my VERY first fan fic. So, BE NICE, and let me know what you think! I am sorry for typos and other mistakes!

Chapter 1: Bullies

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking up to the school. Sam asked Danny,

"Danny, Are you ok? You look tired."

"Ya. I am fine. I was just up all night battling Technus. Every-time I send him into the ghost zone, he just keeps coming back. I don't know how!'' yelled Danny.

Danny looked really annoyed as the three teens walked into the school. Danny walked over to his locker, where sam and tucker leaned on the two next to it. Danny took out his biology book and his history notebook.

"Danny, you might actually be on time today." said Tucker with a happy tone.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Danny annoyed.

"Because, I am getting the new Doomed today! It's so cool! The update adds the power of invisibility!"

" Lucky! I have been trying to convince my folks to get me that for days." Danny said jealous.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker walked towards Mr. Lancers english class. They walked in and sat in their assigned seats. Mr. Lancer walked in the room...

''Hello students! Today we will be- Mr. Fenton. You-You are here on time?" Mr. Lancer got distracted by noticing Danny.

"Uh. Ya. Is that a problem?" Danny asked.

"No... No... Its just that I have never seen you on time."

"Well, you have now!" said Danny really annoyed.

Mr. Lancer continued his lesson for about 30 minutes. The bell rang and all the students fled the room.

*Hallways*

Danny. Sam, and Tucker were by Sam's locker now. Danny leaned on Dash's locker, not knowing it was his. Danny heard a horrifying familiar voice.

" Hey, Fen-toast! Thats my locker! You got geek all over it!" Dash yelled as his face got red.

Danny's eyes widened with fear and he was too shocked to run away. Dash grabbed his shirt collar and held Danny up to his eye level. Danny tried to wiggle free but it was no use.

Danny shut his eyes tightly, as he was scared of what will happen. Dash wedged his locker open and squished Danny inside. Danny hit his head on the way in and his world started to spin as Dash slammed his locker closed.

Sam and Tucker saw the whole thing. She saw Danny hit his head on the way in and winced as it happened. Tucker looked at Dash with angry eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha! That always gets a good laugh." said Dash as he walked away.

Sam and Tucker scrambled to get to Danny. He was still in Dash's locker, but they didn't hear a sound. Sam's eyes went wide while putting ear against the locker, hearing nothing.

"Maybe, he fazed out." Tucker suggested.

"No. Danny would go through the locker without coming out here after." Sam said, still listening through the door.

"Did you see him hit his head? That was brutal." Tucker said, starting to chuckle.

Sam glared at him and said, "Sh! He might here us!"

"Like I said! He's not even in there!" yelled Tucker, punching his hand into the locker, causing it to open.

Danny was squished in there, not moving. His beautiful baby blue eyes were hidden behind a curtain of eyelids. Sam looked at Danny as her eyes fluttered.

"I guess when Danny hit his head, he got knocked out." Said Sam.

"Woah. We... uh... Better get him out." Said Tucker.

Sam and Tucker pulled Danny out of the locker. He surprisingly landed weakly on his feet...barely. He rubbed his head as his eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh... What-What happened?" asked Danny as he rubbed his head more.

"Dash shoved you into his locker, and you hit your head." Sam said gently.

Sam moved Danny's hands from his head to examine it. There was a small cut, that was barely bleeding. Sam winced as she accidentally poked it, trying to clear his hair form it.

"Ow! That hurt!" whined Danny.

"Sorry. Looks like you got a small cut." Sam said, letting go of Danny's head.

Danny just leaned over and picked up his books. His eyes were drooping as Sam saw small tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Danny, Are you crying?" Sam asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No! Of course not!" replied Danny, wiping the single tear quickly with his hand.

He brushed Sam's hand of, and stormed to Mrs. Holt's class. (Sorry I couldn't think of anything.) Danny was sitting in his chair, with his chin in his hand, as Sam and Tucker walked in. They took their seats and opened their text books. Sam sat next to Danny, as Tucker was behind him.

Sam tore out a page of her notebook and wrote down:

_Danny. Are you ok? Its okay if you were crying. I don't care. Everyone cries. _

She passed the note to Danny, who replied:

_I am fine! I wasn't crying! Now forget it!_

Danny passed the note to Sam. Her eyes drooped as she was worried for her best friend.

The bell rang, and Danny was first out the door. Sam and Tucker followed after him. As Sam and Tucker walked out, Danny was gone.

"Where did he go?'' asked Tucker as he shrugged.

"I don't know, but I am worried about him." Sam said.

Tucker and Sam searched for Danny. Tucker looked in the boys room. Sam looked in the gym. They couldn't find him anywhere.

"Do you think he ditched?" asked Tucker, as he met Sam back at his locker.

"No. That's not like Danny. He is here somewhere!" Sam said.

Sam and Tucker looked out the front door windows and saw Danny sitting on the curb. They opened the door, but Danny didn't hear them. Tucker and Sam heard a sniffle then a deep breathe as if he was crying.

Danny sat on the curb with his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Danny was crying. Sam came up from behind and sat next to him. The goth placed her hand on the crying young halfa.

Danny immediately stopped crying and stood up. He had a annoyed expression on his face. The Halfa looked at Tucker, then Sam.

"Guys. What the heck do you want?" Danny said as he crossed his arms.

"Danny, we were worried about you! What are you doing out here?" Tucker asked worried about him.

"Guys. I am fine. I was just...uh...needed fresh air. Now leave me alone." He snapped as he turned into Danny Phantom and flew towards the park.


End file.
